Just Transform!
by Museless Fool
Summary: The blonde turned to face the woman knowing she might permanently end up in the doghouse if she didn't fess up. Michiru stood waiting not-so-patiently, her arms crossed, her right foot tapping the tiled flooring of the kitchen. "Is there something you're not telling me?"


_Disclaimers: Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh are the properties of Naoko Takeuchi and the respective studios._

_A/N: Thanks go to ReaderMarz for this idea! _

* * *

Just Transform!

The bang of the skillet on the stove top made Haruka wince. The sound was especially loud in the quiet morning. She had not intended to place the pan down with such force but the sudden spike of pain had distorted any ease of control that flowed through her limbs. She placed a hand on her face, bracing her left cheek, knowing that it wouldn't do any good. Even the echo of the noise seemed to agitate the pain and she grimaced. She was no stranger to pain of course, as a senshi she participated in many battles, and while some outcomes were better than others there were times when she was left incredibly bruised and battered. But she was at least able to walk away from those.

This pain however-

"I know I said it was your turn to make breakfast but you didn't have to be so grumpy about it," Michiru yawned as she entered the kitchen. She was clad in one of Haruka's button down shirts and boxer briefs. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to her elbows and the few open upper buttons revealed an alluring flash of cleavage. The boxers clung to her hips and a perfectly shaped rear and also revealed long luscious legs which loved to wrap around Haruka. Usually, seeing Michiru like this awoke a primitive need in the blonde and whatever task she might have at hand was postponed until later. Much much later. But not today.

Today she wished Michiru had slept a little longer before she got the pain under control. She had taken the painkillers the moment she woke but they seemed to be taking their time to dull the pain. Michiru already seemed to sense something was strange; she was looking at Haruka with suspicion. "What's wrong?"

Haruka smiled at her crookedly, removing her hand from her cheek quickly and stepped around the island counter. "Nothing's wrong." One of Michiru's eyebrows rose and she apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make so much noise, that was an accident."

"Mmm, well I suppose it's a good thing that Hotaru and Setsuna are away. Setsuna would be the first to have your head. You know what she's like in the mornings before coffee." She gave Haruka an appraising glance up and down and the blonde knew exactly what Michiru was after. She pretended not to notice the signals her lover sent. It was rare for just the two of them to be home alone and it would be foolish not to give in to the woman. Except she couldn't, she really couldn't. Even when she was sick Haruka's libido when it came to Michiru knew no bounds. But this time she had truly met her match. The relief she sought was nowhere close to sexual.

_Forgive me, Michiru. _

She turned back towards the stove and prepped the skillet with a dab of butter. Just moments before she had whipped together eggs, peppers, scallions, onions, cheese and bits of bacon for an omelette and she picked up the bowl containing the mixture. By maintaining the busy air of cooking she hoped it would serve as an excuse. But Michiru was not to be deterred. Haruka stiffened when she felt the woman hug her from behind. Ordinarily it was a wonderful feeling but not today; today she simply wanted to break down and cry, scream or throw a tantrum from the pain she was feeling. It was either break down, or break something. At the moment she thought she might welcome the type of pain that came with punching through a wall. Maybe she should work out; or hell even run in front of a bus. Anything might better than this.

"Have I mentioned how scrumptious you look in an apron?" Michiru purred into her back.

She turned to the woman hugging her and kissed her on the forehead while retaining as much calm as possible, "Sorry Michiru, I'm really hungry right now." But she was lying; eating was the last thing on her mind.

Michiru narrowed her eyes at her for a moment before replying, "Well I suppose there's nothing wrong with having breakfast first." Haruka didn't miss the flash of disappointment in the depths of Michiru's eyes. She turned and poured the mixture into the hot skillet, the sound of eggs cooking the only thing in the air.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fINE!" Her answer clearly stated she wasn't. Due to another spike of pain the mild-mannered response sounded rather antagonistic. Her body was tense and it felt like the entire left side of her face throbbed angrily.

_Shit! Now I've done it._

"Haruka," Michiru's tone could have curdled milk at the severity. The blonde turned to face the woman knowing she might permanently end up in the doghouse if she didn't fess up. Michiru stood waiting not-so-patiently, her arms crossed, her right foot tapping the tiled flooring of the kitchen.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" This time the question matched the frozen capacity of Mercury's ice attacks.

"I, err-" Haruka haltingly began before she was interrupted by Michiru who came closer. Icy blue eyes roved over her face before Michiru quickly poked a finger into the left side of Haruka's face.

"Ow!" The blonde yelped. She had known sooner or later Michiru would find out, but had hoped for later when the pain had lessened. Except it hadn't gone away as she had anticipated.

"It serves you right! I warned you about all the sweets you were eating before bedtime lately." And indeed Michiru was right. Haruka seemed to have developed a bottomless pit for sweets recently. Though it had not affected her shape at all; her lifestyle was filled with exercise and activity that ensured her a fit body.

"It will go away," Haruka protested, "I took some painkillers. I'll be fine."

Michiru shook her head with a sigh, "It will just get worse. How long has this been going on anyway?"

"About a week," Haruka admitted. She knew she was being obstinate and Michiru was once again right of course but Haruka couldn't help but dig her heels in.

_Anything but that!_

"Ah! The omelette!" She turned around and quickly flipped one end over the other before flipping the finished product onto a nearby plate. On the deep blue plate the omelette looked like a half moon.

"Haruka." Fingernails tapped a displeased staccato on the counter. She didn't turn back. Michiru was being scary but she hurt more than she was scared. She took a deep breath and let it out as she placed the skilled in the nearby sink.

"Fine, have it your way." She could hear the retreating footsteps of Michiru and turned quickly.

"But what about breakfast?!"

"I don't want it, you can have my share," the woman replied coolly before stepping into the hallway.

Michiru ignored Haruka the rest of the day, finding plenty of things to do while giving the blonde the cold shoulder. By the afternoon Haruka retreated to the workout room knowing Michiru wasn't going to give in soon.

_Yes, I deserve it! I know I should have told her but she's going to insist on THAT. I don't want to, I don't want to!_

Haruka struck the punching bag with her leg followed by punch, aware that her thoughts made her sound like a child and not caring. But exertion was only making the pain worse. Stripping the hand wraps off she slapped her face hard. A sigh came from behind her and she turned to see Michiru standing in the doorway looking cool and collected.

"Have you transformed at all since the pain began?" She asked. At first Haruka drew a blank then she realized what Michiru meant. She wanted to kiss the woman at the display of brilliance. Leave it to Michiru to figure out a solution!

"I haven't! Of course! If I transform and activate my senshi powers—it should work!" Immediately she flung her hand into the air, transforming into Sailor Uranus in a matter of seconds, her navy skirt fluttering as she moved. But her excitement quickly faded and she was left holding a rather awkward pose in the workout room. The toothache continued to throb; she grimaced and held the side of her face.

"It would have been too easy, I guess," Michiru sighed again, "but it was worth a shot." Her voice brooked no argument when she ordered Haruka, "Go get dressed. I made an appointment."

Haruka stood still, seriously contemplating what scared her more. A visit to the dentist, or a lifetime of the cold shoulder from Michiru. Michiru raised a waiting, questioning brow and Haruka's transformation melted away. She walked off towards their bedroom for a quick shower, passing her lover in the doorway.

In the hallway behind her Michiru called out, "Good choice! It's about time you got your priorities straight. And no more sweets!"

Haruka's groan of pain was the only response that echoed down the hallway.

The End

* * *

_A/N: So, I've been sick. If it's not one thing its another and when I finally recovered I had a HORRENDOUS toothache which made me lose focus very easily with everything I did. I wanted to write but somehow couldn't get back into the swing of things and then ReaderMarz suggestion of art imitating life got me thinking about this little story. _

_The moral of the story? Don't mess with tooth pain. Or Michiru. But that's rather obvious isn't it? lol_

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
